JJ and Will! A Story of True Love!
by Jennifer J 25
Summary: Since we don't get enough JJ and Will time, this fic is written to fill in the blanks of their relationship. From the mouth of Emily Prentiss,talking to JJ about Will. *You should go after him. You make a cute couple.* Yeah...I agree,Emily, JJ-Will make an awesome couple! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

She waited until Emily was out of site before pulling the sheet of paper out of her top desk drawer. She read it again. This was life changing. Positive for pregnancy -it said. She knew she had to tell him. She thought about the stalker case she worked on today and how the woman had an abortion and never told her boyfriend. She witnessed the hurt and disappointment displayed on the boyfriend's face first hand and she didn't want to do that to Will. She couldn't do that to Will. He deserved better than that. She picked up the phone.

"Hey it's me." She says.

"Hey." Will answers.

"Do you have a minute?" She asks.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" He asks. It's unusual for her to call at this time of the day. They normally talk every evening before bed. They talk about the cases they're working on and when and where they plan to meet up the next week end. It's definitely unusual for her to call now at 5 pm. She knows he's still at work. Something must be up.

"I'm fine…fine. We just really need to talk."

"Shoot. I'm listening." He puts his feet up on the desk.

She hesitates before saying. "I'm pregnant." She waits for his response.

He's quiet for about thirty seconds while he tries to process what she just said. "Say that again."

"I'm pregnant." She says again.

"Oh yeah." He drawls. "That's what I thought you said. I just wanted to make sure I heard it right."

"It's true." She nods into the phone. "I'm definitely pregnant. I have the paper work right in front of me."

Will answers. "I'm guessing it happened that night in Florida while we were making up after you broke up with me? It happened when you came to my hotel to surprise me that evening before my plane left?"

"Yeah...that would be the night. I'm so sorry, Will."

"You've got nothing to be sorry about, JJ, last I checked it takes two to make a baby."

"Yeah but you're the one who suggested we stop because we didn't have protection and I said screw it. I'm the one who said '_let's just do it anyway_.' "

Will chuckles, joking with her. "Yeah, you held your weapon to my head threatening to pull the trigger unless I let you have your way with me."

JJ laughs. She's feeling more relaxed now.

Will sighs. "So, I guess you're gonna be a momma and I'm gonna be a daddy in nine months time."

"Eight months." JJ answers. "Well really seven and a half. It's been six weeks since then."

Will chuckles. "We're running out of time. We better start looking for cribs."

"So, you want to keep it?" JJ asks to be clear.

"Of course I want to keep it. This baby is a part of you and a part of me, JJ."

"I know but you have your career in New Orleans. You're the chief homicide detective and I'm here in Quantico. How are we going to raise a child like this?" JJ rubs her head.

"We'll figure it out." Will scratches his head. "We'll figure something out."

"We don't have to Will. I could make it all go away like it never happened. We can pretend this never happened."

"Don't do that, JJ. I love you. I want this baby."

JJ has tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy you said that."' She rubs her belly. "Because I want this baby too."

Will tells her, "I want to come up there and see you. I want to give you a great big hug and kiss."

"You can't, you're working on an important case. I'll come to New Orleans and see you this weekend."

"Okay, darlin' I gotta get back to work. Take care of yourself. I'll talk to you tonight."

"Okay and Will?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

"I know you do darlin' I'll talk to you later."

JJ hangs up the phone with a smile on her face. She pats her belly. "We're gonna be alright." She says.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review! Tell me if you want me to continue this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I backed up this chapter a bit from the first chapter. This chapter takes place the first weekend JJ and Will spend together after the Jones episode so you can think of it as their first date. Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

Will waits at the gate in the airport for JJ's flight to arrive. He looks at his watch again. He has ten more minutes before her plane is due to arrive. He looks around and spots a young man waiting at the gate with a dozen red roses. Will thought about picking up flowers for JJ but decided against it. He didn't want to seem to presumptuous or even desperate. He sips on his coffee and watches the man with the flowers. The hell with it, Will thinks. JJ spent money on a round trip plane ticket and is on her way flying down to meet him, the least he could do was greet her with flowers. He looks at his watch again. He has eight minutes to get to the airport lobby's gift shop and back. He hustles.

Will strides into the gift shop. Right away he spots the roses, but roses mean love and he hardly knows JJ. He's known her less than a week since her team came down to help him solve the Jone's case. He was actually surprised when he called her Wednesday night to invite her to come back to New Orleans and she agreed to come see him this weekend. He looks around and finds a small bouquet of colorful mixed flowers. There are yellow daisies and pink Violets along with other assorted flowers. He grabs it and waits on line at the cashier. He looks at his watch. He has one minute left before JJ's plane arrives. He figures he still has time. They usually let the handicapped people and people with small children off first. Hopefully JJ is one of the last to disembark.

It's his turn at the cashier. "Would you like me to wrap these in tissue paper for you?" The cashier asks.

"Yes please." Will nods and takes out his wallet.

"What would you like the card to say?" The cashier asks.

"Uh... 'Welcome to New Orleans' would be good."

"Okay." The cashier wraps and writes out the card. Will looks at his watch again . The cashier hands him the flowers and Will hands her a twenty dollar bill before rushing out of the gift shop.

"You forgot your change!" The cashier calls after him.

"Keep it!" Will calls back to her. He looks at his watch again. He hustles to get back across the airport to JJ's gate.

JJ walks thru the gate. She's wearing a comfortable pair of pants and a form fitting low collared shirt. She looks around for Will. She spots the young man with the roses handing them to his girlfriend or wife. She looks at her watch and makes a mental note that punctuality is not one of Will's strong traits. She's about to pull out her phone to text him when she spots him walking towards her. He's holding a bouquet of flowers. "How beautiful." She says as she walks toward him.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady." Will hands them to her and JJ's heart skips a beat. She looks away and smiles the same way she did when he told her "How am I supposed to survive a woman like you going so far away?' the last time she saw him in New Orleans, right before she gave him her phone number.

"Do you have any luggage?" Will asks.

"No, I just brought a carry-on."

Will takes the carry-on bag from JJ's hand and starts walking before he grabs her other hand to hold. They walk out to his car hand in hand.

"Do you horseback ride?" Will asks as they drive out of the airport parking lot.

"I haven't been horseback riding since I was in Girl Scouts." JJ answers.

"Well, you're in for a treat then." Will smiles. They make small talk about the Jone's case and the weather while they make the half hour drive to the horse stables. Once there, they approach the desk. The clerk gives them some paperwork to fill out. "What is your riding ability?" She asks.

"I guess you can say I'm an advanced rider but the lady here is a beginner." Will tells the clerk.

"Just so you know we require a guide to accompany beginner riders on the trails." The clerk informs.

"That's fine." Will nods.

"If you can sit over there and wait. It'll take me a few minutes to get a guide here to ride with you." The clerk tells them.

JJ and Will sit on a bench and wait. "I should have lied and said I was an experienced rider." JJ tells Will.

"No. If I remember correctly, you're a lousy liar." Will smirks.

"I feel so embarrassed that I need a guide to look out for me. I'm an FBI agent. I'm used to being in far more dangerous situations than horseback riding."

Will laughs. JJ has a minute to check him out now while they wait for the guide. He's wearing a t-shirt with another button down shirt over it. He has on a pair of wrangler jeans with leather boots underneath. _HOT_ is all she can think when she looks at him.

The guide calls them over. "Whose the novice?" She asks.

"That'd be me." JJ raises her hand.

The guide walks a beautiful white horse over to her. "Then you get to ride Lucy. She's one of our most gentle horses. We normally save her for the kids to ride but since there aren't many kids here today you get Lucy."

Now JJ's even more embarrassed. Her face turns a bright shade of pink. She's glad Hotch, Emily and Morgan aren't around to see this. Will gives JJ a boost to help her up on the horse.

"How's it feel?" The guide asks.

"Okay." JJ nods and takes the reigns. The guides gives JJ a brief instruction on how to hold the reigns and sit proper in the saddle. After a few minutes they're off. The guide leads them through a park. They pass a few beautiful lagoons and finally they end the hour ride watching the sun set over New Orleans.

After the ride they're back in the car. "Thank you." JJ tells Will. "That was really nice."

Will chews on a toothpick. "You weren't so crazy about the idea when I mentioned we were goin' horseback riding, were you?"

JJ sighs. "Honestly, at first, no, I wasn't thrilled about the idea. But you know what? It was amazing. I want to do it again... and that sunset...It was so beautiful to watch the sunset while we were riding past the lagoon."

Will smiles. So far this date is going well. "You hungry?" He asks.

"I'm starving." JJ responds. "I haven't ate anything since this morning."

"Well alright then." Will agrees. "I'll take you to Bourbon Street for some authentic New Orleans cuisine."

After they're seated at the restaurant the waitress comes over. "Would you like to order a cocktail before I take your dinner order?"

JJ looks over the drink menu briefly. "I'll have a Hurricane."

"And I'll have a Ramos Fizz." Will tells the waitress.

After the waitress leaves, Will says to JJ. "So, you're drinking tonight?"

JJ shrugs. "Why not? It's the weekend. I'm not on a case. I'm playing New Orleans style tonight."

"Well, alright then." Will smiles.

JJ looks at her menu. "What do you recommend for dinner?"

"It all depends on what you like to eat, honey." Will drawls.

"I want something authentic to New Orleans, something I can't get back home."

"Then I recommend the seafood jambalaya. They make it the best here. It's all fresh seafood."

"Is that what you're getting?" JJ asks.

"I've had the jambalaya more times than I can count, honey. I think I'll get the surf and turf tonight."

"That sounds good too." JJ comments.

"Well, how about you get the jambalaya and I get the surf and turf and we share." Will suggests.

"Sounds good to me." JJ puts her menu down.

"It seems that we have something in common." Will smiles.

"What?" JJ sips her Hurricane drink that the waitress just placed in front of her.

"We have the same taste in food." Will says before they place their dinner order with the waitress.

After the waitress leaves JJ tells Will. "We have a lot more in common than just food."

"What do you mean?" Will sips his drink.

"Your father was a homicide detective in New Orleans. My father was a homicide detective in Pennsylvania."

"_Was_?" Will asks. "Is he retired now?"

"No. He passed away when I was a senior in college." JJ informs.

"I'm sorry to hear that? Was it in the line of duty?" Will asks.

"Sort of but not exactly." JJ answers.

"What is that supposed to mean? Sort of but not exactly?" Will's curious.

"My dad didn't get shot or anything. He had a heart attack while he was chasing after some suspects on a murder case."

"Did they at least catch the guys?" Will asks.

"Not at first." JJ answers. "After my dad went down, his partner stopped to do CPR on him so the suspects got away. My mom and I made it our mission to make sure that they caught them. It just didn't sit right with us that they would get away with it so we called the police station everyday and put pressure on them to solve it."

"How did they?" Will asks.

"The same suspects committed a similar crime in Chicago. It became Federal and eventually the FBI caught them."

"Good for you and your daddy." Will clinks glasses with JJ. "I get why you went into the FBI."

JJ nods. "So, when your case came across my desk of you asking for help solving the case your dad was working on, it reminded me of me and my father. I know it was different- your dad died in the hurricane but it was because he didn't leave in time because he wanted to solve the case. That's the same thing that happened to my dad. He shouldn't have been chasing those suspects if he wasn't feeling good but he wanted to solve the case. He didn't want them to get away."

Will takes a sip of his drink. "Seems that your daddy and my daddy were a lot alike, both passionate about their work and family."

"How do you know my dad was passionate about his family?" JJ asks. "I didn't tell you that."

"To raise a woman like you that man had to be passionate about his family."

Once again, JJ feels her heart flutter. She looks away and gives that smile.

After they're done with dinner, JJ and Will walk along Bourbon Street. Will shows her around the different bars as they walk hand in hand.

They finally arrive home after midnight. "I'm beat." Will opens the front door and shows JJ into his house. It's a small modest house but big enough for one or two people to live in comfortably.

"I left my overnight bag in the car." JJ tells him.

"I'll get it." Will says. "Make yourself at home."

JJ looks around. The place is small but tidy. She guesses he cleaned it up for her arrival. The kitchen is small and there's a table big enough for two over by the front window. She places the flowers he bought her in a vase set out on the table. She takes a few steps forward and she's in the living room. There's fresh vacuum tracks visible on the carpet. He must have vacuumed right before he left to pick her up from the airport. The walls are a relaxing light blue color and there's one brown leather couch with a glass table in front of it. There's a flat screen tv mounted on the wall. She steps further into the living room and spots a picture of Will at about five years old sitting with his parents and sister in the grass. They look like a nice, happy family. Next to that picture are two smaller more recent pictures of a little boy and a little girl. She figures they must be his niece and nephew. She can't help but smile that this bachelor detective would hang these pictures on his wall. He's a true family man and that make her like him even more.

She takes another couple of steps into a narrow corridor. She peeks into a tiny bathroom. There's just enough room for a sink, toilet and shower. Next to the bathroom is a small bedroom. The walls are yellow and there's one dresser along with a full sized bed. This must be the guest room where she'll be staying. She's just about to peek into a room across the hall when Will walks back in the house with her overnight bag. He opens the door to the room she was about to look in. "This is my bedroom." he tells her as he plops her bag down on the bed. "You'll be staying in here tonight."

JJ takes a minute to make a face before saying. "Isn't that a little presumptuous of you to expect me to stay in your bedroom tonight?"

"Not presumptuous at all." Will answers. "I'll be sleeping across the hall in the guest room."

"Why?" JJ asks.

"My bedroom is bigger, it has a better view and it has it's own private bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub. The guest room is small and has a view of the driveway."

"I know." JJ laughs.

"That's right, FBI." Will shrugs. "I should have known you scoped the place out while I was at my car."

"Well, thank you for letting me have your room tonight." JJ smiles. "Is this a water bed?" She rubs her hand along his bed.

"It sure is darlin'." Will answers. "There are buttons on the side to adjust the firmness. I like it pretty firm but you can dial it down if you want."

JJ sits on the bed. "I like it firm too."

Will smiles. "Looks like we have something else in common."

"Yes, we do." JJ smiles at him again. This night has gone better than she ever expected.

"Well, I'm beat. Goodnight." Will leans down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're going to bed already?" JJ asks.

Will looks at his watch. "It's after midnight and we have to be up bright and early in the mornin'."

"Why?" JJ asks.

"I've made plans for us tomorrow mornin'."

"No, no, no." JJ shakes her head and smiles. "That is one thing we don't have in common. I like to sleep in on my days off. I plan to sleep in tomorrow morning if you don't mind."

"Not a problem." Will nods. "But that means that you have to come back again so I could take you where I was planning to take you tomorrow mornin'."

"Where?" JJ asks.

"Uh-Uh. I'm not tellin'. You have to come back next weekend to find out the answer to that."

"Okay, then I will. Goodnight." JJ smiles. She's definitely coming back next weekend she thinks to herself.

* * *

_**Next Chapter** takes place the _following day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The next morning-**_

JJ rubs her rolls over, blinking her eyes open. She looks at the clock. 10:30. She swings her sore legs over the side of the bed and drags herself to the bathroom. Good thing Will has his own private bathroom in his bedroom so he doesn't see her walking like this. No doubt, the sore heavy feeling in her legs is from the horseback riding she did yesterday on her date with Will. She looks into Will's master bathroom. It's done in black and white marble. She studies the shower before feasting her eyes on the Jacuzzi tub in the corner of the bathroom. That would be perfect for her sore legs. She can tell it's hardly been used, if ever. The shower on the other hand is a bit cluttered with shampoo bottles and soap.

JJ grabs a towel before turning the water in the Jacuzzi on. "Ah, that feels good." She says to herself as she relaxes in the warm tub. "All a girl needs is some candles and I'll be set." She closes her eyes and thinks about her date yesterday, the horseback riding, the dinner and then the drinks on Bourbon street. They packed a lot into one day, no wonder she's feeling like this.

After her Jacuzzi time, JJ proceeds to blow dry her hair, apply her make-up and get dressed. By the time she emerges form Will's bedroom it's almost noon.

"Wow." Will says as she walks into the kitchen. "You weren't kiddin'. You really do like to sleep late. It's just about noon."

"Oh…" JJ looks at Will. "I woke up at 10:30. I hope you don't mind. I was relaxing in your Jacuzzi for a little while."

"That's fine." Will nods. "I thought I heard the water running."

"Give a girl some candles and a good book and I could stay in there all day."

Will places some plates of food out on the table. "I've been busy cooking while you were in there."

"Looks good." JJ sits down carefully at the table. "My legs were so sore when I woke up this morning. The Jacuzzi helped a little."

Will laughs. "I guess you're not used to using those muscles."

JJ looks away and turns a shade of pink. Caught. She hasn't used her inner thigh muscles or had sex in almost a year but Will doesn't need to know that.

Will places more food on the table.

JJ picks up the metal lid off the tray of food. "Wow, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage biscuits and cheesy grits. How come you're not fat eating like this?"

"I only eat like this when I have company over. On a typical day I'm fine with fruit loops and milk." Will tells her.

JJ sticks a fork in her eggs. "So, tell me why haven't you married?" She asks.

Will chuckles. "You can't use the same line on me that I used on you when we first met. That's against the rules of flirting." He teases her.

JJ Swallows her eggs before saying, "except, I'm not flirting. I wanna know, why a hot cop like you still single?"

Will doesn't answer. He bites into a biscuit and shrugs.

JJ tells him. "I could get Garcia to run a trace on you. She's good, she could tell me everywhere you've been, every credit card purchase you've made."

Will grins. "I figured you already ran a check on me before you agreed to come down here to visit."

"No." JJ shakes her head. "I didn't run a check on you. I like to keep my personal and professional life separate. My co-workers don't need to know my business."

"Well, okay then." Will says before taking another bite of his biscuit.

"Everything I know about you comes from you, understand?" JJ tells him.

"Yes, ma'am."

"So, start talking. Why is a hot cop like you still single?"

"Full disclosure on the first date?" Will asks before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Full disclosure." JJ sips her coffee.

Will thinks about it. This could only be a good thing that JJ wants to know more about him. Will puts his fork down and starts talking. "My first true love was my high school sweetheart. Her name's Mary. We dated all through high school and college."

"Why'd you break up?" JJ asks.

"After college she went to grad school at Tulane to study law and I got a job as a street cop. She thought that wasn't good enough. She pushed me to go to Tulane with her and study law but I wanted to be a cop and follow in my daddy's footsteps. She didn't approve."

"You gotta do what you love." JJ comments.

"And I did. I became a street cop against her wishes and that was the end of our relationship. Then Hurricane Katrina happened. After that I was focused on my grief over losing my father and taking care of my momma. I didn't have the time or energy for a relationship. After a while I started dating again but nothing serious. I guess I haven't met my Mrs. Right yet. How about you?" He bites off a piece of bacon.

JJ doesn't like to talk about her private life but since she asked him to do it she has to return the favor. "My first serious boyfriend was in college. We met freshman year, it became serious fast."

"What happened?" Will spoons some more eggs onto his plate. "Why'd you break up?"

"We broke up during our senior year right after my father died." JJ decides not to tell Will that she caught her ex-boyfriend cheating on her in her dorm room after she came back to college from her father's funeral. She's never been so hurt in her life, she doesn't like to talk about it to anyone. JJ continues. "After my father died I was too wrapped up in my grief to get involved with anyone. I've dated a couple guys since but nothing serious. Nothing that ever lasted more than two months." She shrugs.

"We're like two peas in a pod." Will tells her.

"I guess we are." JJ agrees.

"So, where were you planning to take me this morning if I woke up early?" JJ asks.

"I told ya' you'll have to come back next weekend and see."

"Okay, then I will."

"Great." Will smiles and watches JJ eat. She could be the one.

* * *

**Dont forget to review because I love reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N- **_Thanks for all the favorites and requests. I will try to update more often if time allows. This chapter is short but I wanted to give you something.

* * *

_Their second weekend together-_

Will waits at the airport for JJ's plane to arrive. He's happy that she decided to come down again this weekend. He doesn't have flowers this time. This time he plans to greet her with a hug and kiss. He hears the announcement that her plane has landed and waits anxiously at the gate. After a few minutes he sees her. She's wearing a pink fitted top and jeans. She's even sporting some leather riding boots. He smiles at the thought she went out and bought them for her weekend with him. Her blonde hair is puffed up in the front on each side, the way she wears it only to impress him.

He strides up to her, giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. She hugs him back before he gives her a soft kiss on the lips. "Hello." He smiles.

"Hello to you too." She answers. "You're in a good mood today."

"I'm always in a good mood if you're around." He flirts while she looks away and gives that bashful smile. He still has a way of making her blush.

He looks down at her carry-on bag. "Is that all you got?"

"Yeah, since I'm only staying for the weekend I packed light."

"Do you have anything fancy in there that you could wear out to dinner?"

"No." She looks at him. "You should have told me to pack something like that. I figured we'd go horseback riding again and out to eat at a casual bar."

"Nope." Will drawls. "I've got something special planned for you tonight."

"Then I need to go shopping." JJ grabs his hand as they walk out of the airport.

"My treat." Will offers. "I'll buy your dress since I didn't tell you to pack one."

"Okay." JJ nods as they drive out of the airport to New Orleans shopping district.

Once there JJ tries on a dress. Will waits outside the fitting room. "How does this one look?" JJ asks.

"Honey, you look amazing in anything." Will grins.

Let me try one more on." JJ goes back in the fitting room for a few minutes. She comes out in a short red dress. "How's this?"

"You are going to knock the socks off every man in the restaurant in that but you'll need a jacket. It might be kind of cool tonight."

"It's summer. I'll live." JJ tells him.

"I'm just tellin' you. You may be a little cold in that where we're going." Will warns.

"I'll take my chances." JJ goes back into the fitting room.

On the way to the cashier JJ picks up two pairs of shorts and two tops.

"What do you need all that for?" Will asks.

"If I'm going to be visiting every weekend I might as well leave some clothes at your place so I don't have to pack a bag every week."

Will raises his eyebrows at the thought that she plans to come see him again. "Then it's my treat. I'll pay for the shorts and shirts too."

"I still need to buy some heels to go with the dress." JJ warns him.

"That's alright darlin.'" Will smiles.

Later that night, JJ's wearing her red dress with black heels while Will is dressed in a suit and tie. He drives them to the Mississippi River. "Where are we going for dinner?" JJ asks.

Will points out a cruise boat. "We're going on a dinner cruise. A murder mystery dinner cruise."

JJ laughs. "It's going to feel like I'm working on a case."

"We'll see which one of us solves the murder first." Will escorts JJ onto the cruise boat. They eat dinner and play the murder mystery game. Will gives JJ his jacket to wear since there's a cool breeze on the river.

"Thank you, this is really nice." JJ tells him.

"I thought you would like it."

JJ and Will are the first to guess the murder mystery and win a prize of one-hundred dollars. "I feel guilty winning." JJ tells Will. "They don't know I'm FBI and you're a lead homicide detective. It doesn't seem fair that we won."

"Shhh…Don't tell anyone." Will laughs. "They may throw us overboard."

JJ laughs. They get up and walk outside of the restaurant area to the deck of the cruise boat. JJ looks around at the city lights while they float on the water. "It's so beautiful and look at the stars." JJ points out to Will while she looks up at the sky.

"They do look beautiful but I'd rather look at you."

JJ smiles that bashful smile again before looking into Will's eyes. They both lean in closer before locking lips for a romantic kiss.

* * *

**REVIEWS are always nice. This chapter was short but I'm setting up their relationship and how they fell in love. It will get more interesting soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Two weekends after the last chapter-_

This time JJ's waiting for Will at the airport in Miami. She's just arrived from Virginia and she's waiting for his flight from New Orleans to arrive. When he finally emerges from the gate she gives him a hug and a kiss on the lips.

"How are ya darlin'?" He greets. "Long time no see."

"I'm good now." She takes his hand. They walk toward the gate for their flight to the Cayman Islands. "Sorry, I had to cancel last weekend, the case we were working on went overtime into the weekend."

"I understand darlin'. It's gonna happen in our line of work."

They walk through the security screener before taking a seat to wait to board the plane. JJ tells him. "It was nice of your sister to let us use her timeshare this weekend."

Will answers. "She's disappointed she couldn't go but my niece had to have her appendix taken out. At least we could use it so her weekend with it doesn't go to waste."

"Lucky us." JJ smiles.

Will explains, "I'm just glad neither one of us got called away on work this weekend. I wouldn't want to give up this trip to the Cayman Islands. My sister says the time share villa is sweet. It overlooks the water."

"Sounds nice." JJ rises to her feet when she hears the announcement that their plane will be boarding shortly.

After they arrive on the Cayman Islands, Will rents a car to make the drive to the beach villa. They pick up the keys from the time share's travel agency and make the drive to the villa. After fifteen minutes they arrive. They get out of the car and look at the grapevine trees with a hammock under each one. "I don't think I'm ever leaving this place." JJ tells Will.

"C'mom let's check out the inside." Will unlocks the front door of the two bedroom beach villa. JJ walks in first. "This place is gorgeous!" They walk through a spacious kitchen into a large living room with a big bay window overlooking the water. "The water is crystal clear." JJ tells Will. "I just want to jump in."

"I know it." Will says. "I can't wait to go snorkeling and get a look at the fish."

JJ walks down the hall to find the master bedroom. Will walks in behind her. "The view is breathtaking." JJ walks toward the huge picture window that overlooks the clear blue waters of the Atlantic Ocean. They both turn around at the same time to look at the king sized bed in the middle of the room. They walk across the hall to find another smaller room with bunk beds in it.

"This must be where the kids stay when my sister comes here." Will comments. "I guess I'll be staying in here tonight." He looks at the view of the street.

"Why?" JJ asks. "We can both stay in the master bedroom."

Will looks at her. "Are you sure because I don't want to rush this?"

"It's our third weekend together, LaMontagne." JJ quips.

Will takes a deep breath. "What should we do first? Go to the beach or see if we can get reservations on a snorkeling boat?"

"I want to go to the beach. The water is calling my name." JJ grabs her bathing suit out of her overnight bag and heads into the bathroom to change.

Will grabs his bathing suit and a t-shirt, he changes in the other bathroom. After they're both ready, they head down to the beach. Will rents a beach umbrella and two beach chairs for them. They walk through the sand carrying the chairs until they're close to the water before setting down in them. Will pulls off his shirt. JJ can't help but stare at his broad shoulders and six pack. It's her turn to say "Wow...Someone works out."

Will squeezes suntan lotion into the palm of his hand. "My daddy taught me that if I wanted to be a good cop I needed to stay in shape to chase down the criminals."

She admires him as he rubs on the suntan lotion. "Your dad was a smart man." JJ grabs the bottle of suntan lotion from Will. "Here, let me do that." She reaches over and spreads the lotion across his chest, abdomen and upper arms. After that she does his back.

"Thank you." Will tells her before he grabs the bottle of lotion back. "Now it's my turn." He kneels down next to JJ's beach chair. He slowly and sensually rubs the lotion into her abdomen, moving up to her neckline. He's careful not to touch anywhere that her bathing suit covers. As he smoothes the lotion over her upper chest area with his fingers JJ gets a butterfly feeling in her belly. She wants to kiss him so bad but there are little kids on the beach running around near their beach chairs. After he's done, Will sits back down in his beach chair.

"Geeesh!" JJ huffs and rolls her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Will asks.

"That kid just kicked sand all over me." JJ points out a three year old boy running around in the sand.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. He's just playin'." Will tells her with a smile.

JJ brushes the sand off. "I wish he would go play somewhere else. He should go kick sand on his own parents."

"That's probably why they sent him over here to play." Will chuckles. "Do you want any?" He asks.

"Any what?" JJ' s still trying to brush the sand off but it's stuck because of the fresh layer of suntan lotion Will just applied to her skin.

"Any of them? Rugrats?"

JJ gives him a strange look.

"You know what I mean, kids. Do you want any kids?"

JJ answers. "I'd like to have one someday but kids aren't conducive to my job. I travel a lot with the team. We're always hopping on the FBI plane chasing down a case. What about you? Do you want kids?" JJ asks Will.

"I'd like to have two kids. I'd like a boy and a girl like my momma and daddy had." Will answers.

JJ tells him. "You don't always get what you wish for. My parents had two girls."

Will answers. "I'd be happy with whatever God gives us, a boy and a girl, two girls or two boys."

JJ smirks at him and Will realizes what he just said. They're on their third date, they haven't even had sex yet and here he is telling her he wants to have children with her.

JJ raises her eyebrows. "You don't want to sleep in the same bed with me but you want to have kids with me someday?" She questions. "Didn't your dad teach you about the birds and the bees and how babies are made?"

Will chuckles. "I know all about those birds and bees and how to make babies. And it's not that I don't want to sleep with you, I do, believe me, I do but I respect you and I don't want to blow this. My daddy taught me that slow and steady wins the race."

"Your dad was a smart man." JJ tells him before the little boy kicks more sand on her. Will can tell she's annoyed so he takes her hand. "C'mon darlin. Let's go in the ocean and wash that sand off of you."

JJ and Will jump the waves hand in hand.

* * *

_**I love the reviews :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night JJ and Will are bar hopping, trying out different resort's bars on the Grand Cayman Island. It's ladies night and JJ decides to let loose and have fun. Will paces his drinks because he has to drive back to the Villa later. He wins a game of pool with JJ before she suggests they play darts. He reluctantly agrees to play darts with her again because she won the last three times they played.

"C'mon." JJ tells him. "Loser has to buy the winner a drink."

Will picks up his dart and just misses the target. JJ throws her dart and totally misses the dart board. "Watch out honey. You're gonna hurt someone." Will warns her.

"Let me try again." JJ grabs another dart.

Will takes the dart away. "I think you had enough. You're too tipsy for darts. You're gonna hurt somebody. C'mon let's go back to the villa."

"Okay." JJ smiles and agrees. Will holds her hand as they walk out of the club which she is glad for since she's feeling a little unsteady in her heels.

After they get back to the villa JJ grabs Will by the arm and pulls him tight against her.

"What's this?" He asks.

"Kiss me." She tells him before pressing her lips into his for a long wet passionate kiss."

After the kiss, Will teases. "I think I just drank down a bottle of rum and coke with that kiss. You taste like alcohol."

JJ playfully pinches his arm. "You like alcohol." She kisses him again and starts to unbutton his shirt. She kisses down his jaw until she reaches his neck and starts sucking on it."

"Hold on JJ. I don't want to do this if you're drunk."

JJ stops sucking to look up at him. "I'm not drunk. I'm just a little tipsy."

"You're drunk darlin'."

"Am not."

"Then let me see you touch your finger to your nose like this." Will touches his nose to show her.

JJ tries to touch her nose but misses. "Let me try it again."

"Let's try something else." Will suggests. "Walk in a straight line down the hall."

"Yes Officer, anything you say." JJ's still wearing her high heels. She attempts to walk a straight line but nearly stumbles over in her heels. Will rushes to catch her.

"I'm afraid to tell you, but you're drunk, honey."

"Are you going to handcuff me and arrest me?" JJ flirts, holding her wrists out.

"I'm going to help you to bed." Will escorts her to the king-sized bed. He looks through her bag and pulls out her nightgown It's a lacey blue gown with black trim. Will hands her the nightgown? He turns around while JJ changes.

"Will, I need your help." JJ calls out to him. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Will turns around to see JJ holding her hand over her mouth. She has her nightgown on but it's not pulled down all the way and he gets a glance of her purple silk panties. He helps her up and walks her to the bathroom. She just makes it to the toilet before she vomits up her last few drinks. He holds her hair back. "I'm sorry." She says to him. "This is so not sexy. I don't blame you if you never want to sleep with me."

"It's okay darlin.' I understand." He holds JJ's hair back as she vomits some more into the toilet. "I'll go get you a glass of water."

After he comes back into the bathroom, JJ has her head resting on the toilet. "I think I'm done. I don't think I have anything left to vomit."

"Okay then, here's your water." He hands her the glass. "Let's brush your teeth and get you back in bed."

JJ lets Will help her. She looks at herself in the mirror. "Great. I have vomit all over my nightgown and I only brought one since we're just here for the weekend."

"You can borrow one of my t-shirts to sleep in tonight." Will grabs a white t-shirt out of his bag and hands it to her.

"Thank you. Can you stay with me tonight?" She asks. "I know I'm not sexy after you just saw me barfing but I don't want to stay alone tonight."

"No problem darlin'." Will walks back into the bedroom where he strips down to his t-shirt and boxers while JJ finishes brushing her teeth. Will climbs into bed, pulling the covers over himself before JJ walks in the room wearing his t-shirt. It just barely covers her thighs. Will takes a deep breath. Vomiting or not, this woman is hot as hell in a t-shirt. She climbs into bed with him. She drapes her arm across his chest while she rests her head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around her back pulling her in tight.

"I'm sorry." She tells him.

"Darlin' you got nothing to be sorry about. Just go to sleep."

JJ closes her eyes. It doesn't take her long to fall into dreamland, followed by Will. They lie there asleep holding each other.

* * *

_**Review :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_The next morning-_

It's Sunday morning. Will and JJ are both asleep in the king-sized bed at the Villa. Will rubs his eyes open before looking over at the clock, it's 9am. He rolls over and looks at JJ asleep next to him. She kicked the covers off, he stares at her sleeping in his t-shirt for a few minutes. The shirt is yanked up at the bottom so he gets a good view of her purple silk panties. Man, she is hot, he thinks. He remembers that they have a snorkeling trip booked for 11am, so he decides to wake her. They'll have just enough time to shower and eat breakfast if he wakes her now before they have to leave the villa to go snorkeling.

"JJ." He taps lighty on her shoulder. JJ lets out a little snore that makes him chuckle. He pulls her body into his so he's spooned up snugly behind her. "JJ, wake up." He whispers in her ear. He gets no response so he starts making little swirls on her bare belly with his finger, hoping that will wake her. He finds his fingers slowly moving up her body.

JJ opens her eyes to Will spooned up against her. She feels his warm, wet lips pressed against the curve of her neck. A warm hand is cupping her breast. He slides his tongue up, up, behind her ear now. Her body tingles with the sensation he's giving her. His thumb swirls over her firm nipple as he whispers in her ear. "Wake up, Jayje." JJ arches her back and moans, her hips grinding back into him.

"How are ya feelin'?" He whispers. JJ rolls onto her back to look at him. Her mouth is on Will's in a second with eager, deep kisses. She runs her fingers through his hair while he sucks his way down her neck. She pulls her shirt (his, really) up over her head to give him more access. JJ hasn't had sex with anyone in almost a year, and it just feels so _good_... He replaces his hands with his mouth, licking and sucking on her breasts. JJ moans and tugs his shirt up over his head before running her hands over his bare chest. She sucks in a deep breath at the feeling of his fingertips trailing down her belly. She lets another moan slip out when she feels his fingers slip underneath her purple panties.

He touches her in a way that makes her shriek with pleasure. She reaches her hand down and slips it into his boxers. Now it's Will's turn to moan. Soon they're pulling their undergarments off while touching and stroking each other. She pumps him faster and faster until he can't take it anymore. He positions himself between her legs and thrusts into her.

JJ moans his name as he grinds in and out of her. "WILLLLL!" She moans in ecstacy.

When they're both just about over the edge, he whispers. "Come for me Jayge," into her ear. One last thrust and grind and they're both gone. She feels his warm sexy stuff shoot into her.

Five minutes later, they lie together all sweaty trying to catch your breath. "That was amazing." JJ says still breathless.

"You're telling me." Will agrees. "Whew!" He takes a deep breath.

"I think we both need a shower." JJ smiles at him.

"How bout if we take one together to save time and water." Will suggests. "We have to be on the snorkeling boat at 11am."

"K." JJ swings her legs out of bed. Will meets her in the shower. They soap each other up and wash each others hair before they go for round two on the bed. "It's going to be really hard to leave you this weekend." JJ tells him when they're done.

"Let's not think about that. We still have today to spend together." Will tells her. "We better get going if we want to catch the snorkeling boat at 11."

They get dressed and stop to pick up bagels for breakfast on the way to the snorkel boat.

"You okay?" Will asks JJ while he drives the car.

"Better than okay. I'm feeling great."

"Good." Will says before asking. "I should have asked you this before but are you on the pill?"

"No." JJ shakes her head. "But we're okay. It's not my fertile time of the month."

"Good." Will nods. "You should think about getting on the pill if we're going to have more weekends like this."

"Oh, I definitely want more weekends like this but I don't need to go on the pill. If we only get together on the weekends, it's not worth pumping hormones into my body."

"So, we'll use condoms?" Will asks.

JJ nods. "I think that's best."

"Okay, I'll make sure I'm prepared next weekend."

"You do that." JJ smiles, grabbing his knee as he drives. This feels good.

"How are you feeling from last night?" Will asks. "You were pretty drunk."

"I never get trashed like that. I'm just glad that no one from my team saw me." JJ rubs her head.

Will shrugs. "You didn't mind that _I_ saw you like that."

"You're different." JJ tells him. "You're personal. I can be me around you. I don't have to worry about you profiling or analyzing me."

"I like that." Will smiles.

JJ grabs his arm. "I feel really comfortable around you Will. It's like when I'm around you I'm home. I can be myself."

"I'm glad to be the one to do that for you, JJ. I'm a lucky man."

"You are." She teases him before giving him a kiss on the cheek as they pull into the parking lot of the snorkeling boat.

"Let's go have a good time." Will tells her as they get out of the car.

JJ smiles and grabs his hand. This is the first time in a long time that's she's felt complete.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N- Some of the lines in this chapter were lifted directly from Criminal Minds episode *In Heat.* I don't own the characters or Criminal Minds but I have fun playing with them.**_

* * *

_**One year later-**_

It's about a year later. JJ and Will have been meeting every weekend that they can. They spend most weekends in New Orleans at Will's house. JJ keeps a wardrobe there now so she doesn't have to pack a bag for her weekend trips. Occasionally, they'll meet up at a vacation spot and it's a rare weekend that they meet up in Quantico just because there's not as much to do.

JJ's at work, her phone rings. She looks at the number. It's Will.

"Hey, how are you?" She smiles into the phone.

"Not too good today." Will scratches his head.

"What's wrong?" JJ asks.

"A buddy of mine, Charley Lavey, turned up dead in a Miami bay. I have to go there to identify him, his fiancé can't bring herself to do it."

"How do you know it's him if nobody's identified him yet?"

"He went to Miami to meet friends. We think it's him because his wallet and ID were still in his pocket when they found the body. We tried calling him with no response so we're pretty sure that it's him. He hasn't called and checked in with his fiancé in two days. I have to do the formal ID so they can ship his body home to New Orleans."

"Is there anything I can do?" JJ offers.

"As a matter a fact there is. I was talking to the lead homicide detective on the case. Her name is Tina Lopez. She thinks it might be a serial killer since Charley is the third man to turn up dead around the bay area in under three weeks. There are four other guys missing."

"Okay, I'll give Detective Lopez a call and see if she wants our help. It's an FBI case if it's a serial killer." JJ tells Will.

"Thanks, JJ. I appreciate this."

"No problem. I'll call Lopez now and get back to you."

"Thanks darlin'. Maybe I'll get to see you in Miami. I have a flight out there this afternoon."

"Okay, let me get on this now Will." JJ hangs up.

JJ convinces detective Lopez to send an urgent request for help with a possible serial killer and the team takes the case. They take the private jet down to Miami that afternoon. The team meets up with Detective Lopez in the parking lot. After they make their introductions, Emily spots Will getting out of his car. "Hey…Isn't that..-"

Detective Lopez doesn't let Emily finish. "Detective LaMontagne just arrived from New Orleans."

Will walks up to the group.

"Detective." JJ smiles, extending her hand out to shake.

Will shakes her hand. "How are ya'?"

Emily looks at them with a puzzled expression on her face. She knows they've been seeing each other on weekends ever since the Jones case, so why are they trying to hide it?

"So, you all know each other?" Detective Lopez asks. She's a detective, she can tell there's some chemistry there.

"Professionally." JJ's quick to answer.

Will looks at JJ, licks his lower lip and says. "Yeah, the BAU helped me out with a case about a year ago. Just to make it clear, I'm not working on this case. I'm here to get closure for Charley's fiance."

"Sorry for your loss." Derrick Morgan tells Will before they follow Detective Tina Lopez into the police headquarters.

As they walk up the steps, Will says to JJ. "Hey, what was that?"

JJ stops to talk to him. "What was what?" She asks, innocently.

"Professionally? You still haven't told them about us?" WIll questions.

"It's not their business." JJ responds.

"Where do you tell them you go every weekend?"

"I don't."

Will asks. "Are you ashamed or something?"

"What? No." JJ answers. "No, it's just that there's no privacy, my personal life is one less thing they can profile. We should get going."

"Yeah," Will says, sarcastically. "We wouldn't want them to think something's up. Would we?" Will starts to walk up the stairs.

JJ grabs his arm to pull him back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't do this."

Will stops and looks at her. "You do realize that there are times that our careers are going to cross paths?"

"It doesn't make it any less awkward." JJ tells him.

Will walks up the steps. "I never realized how _awkward_ can feel so much like _ashamed_."

JJ sighs before following Will up the stairs to the morgue to identify Charley Levay.

Will positively identifies his friend Charley's corpse. JJ wants to hug him and make it better but she can't because Hotch is standing in the room with them. Instead she offers Will her help as a liaison to help make arrangements to ship the body home to New Orleans. Will walks out of the room. His grief is too overwhelming and he's not going to break down in front of Hotch and JJ, especially when she's treating him like he's her dirty little secret.

The next time they meet up is in Charley's hotel room while they search for evidence. Will rests his gloved hand on JJ's back. "Don't." JJ is quick to say.

Will looks through his friends suitcase for evidence. "We're standing in my dead partner's hotel room and you think I'm in the mood to play grab ass?"

JJ feels bad right away. "I'm sorry. " She tells him. Will walks away, upset.

She runs into Will again later that evening when she's leaving the police station. After a brief discussion about the hot weather, he confronts her about why she's keeping him a secret from her co-workers. He asks if she's seeing another guy. "NO!" She responds, insulted he would even ask her that. She blames it on the commute. He tells her all he wants is for her to let her co-workers know that she cares about him. He hates feeling like he's her dirty little secret. It doesn't feel right since they've been in love with each other for over a year now or at least he thought they were.

"Why? Why is that so important to you?" She snaps.

"Why?" He looks at her. She really doesn't get it, he thinks. "Have a good night JJ." He walks away.

"WILL!" She calls out after him but he keeps walking. She leans against the railing and covers her eyes. She really blew it, she thinks. She just let the man she loves walk away.

The next day, Will shows up at the police station to pick up Charley's shield and badge to bring back to his fiancé. It's JJ's job to give it to him as the liaison. She hands it to him. Will talks to her about how he loved his friend and all he ever wanted was for him to be happy. JJ knows Will is really talking about her.

"Take care of yourself JJ." He says before walking away. JJ watches him leave with tears in her eyes. Emily walks up to her.

"You should really go after him. You two make a cute couple." Emily advises the younger agent.

"What?" JJ says above a whisper. She wipes her eye. "You know what?" She says before running after Will. "Will!" She calls out as she catches up to him.

Will turns around and waits while JJ explains why she didn't want to tell anyone about them. It wasn't the traveling or relocating or another guy. It was because telling people makes it real and when it's real someone always gets hurt. She runs from getting hurt but she's tired of running. She doesn't want to run from him.

"Just shut up JJ." He whispers, softly before kissing her. She hugs him tight against her body and gives him a deep, eager, passionate kiss.

Emily watches. Soon she's joined by Derrick Morgan and Spencer Reid.

"Well, finally." Morgan comments, watching the young couple kiss.

"I thought she was never going to admit it." Emily says, looking on.

"What's it been? About a year?" Reid watches them kiss.

"Something like that." Morgan says before getting back to work.

After about five more minutes, JJ walks Will out to his car. "What time is your flight back to New Orleans?" She asks.

"In about three hours." Will kisses JJ again before he gets in his car.

"Have a safe flight. I'll call you later." JJ blows him another kiss before he pulls away. She's spent the entire time in Miami pushing him away and now all she wants is to be with him more than ever. JJ returns to the police station.

"Hey Emily." She walks up to the Brunette. "You think Hotch would mind if I left early?"

"Go ahead." Emily smiles. "Go meet up with Will. I'll cover for you."

JJ looks at Emily. "How long have you known?"

"Since we left New Orleans after the Jones case."

JJ raises her eyebrows in surprise.

"How did you know?" JJ asks.

"We're profilers, JJ, it's what we do. We can't help it."

"You all knew all along."

"Yep." Emily answers.

"What gave it away?" JJ asks.

"You spent a lot of time with LaMontagne in New Orleans when we were on the Jones case, more than you normally spend with the detectives."

"Because I liked him."

"Yeah, we gathered that much." Emily smiles. "And then you went to see him right before we left."

"I wanted to see if he was okay and give him my phone number."

"That's what we figured." Emily tells her. "And then you seemed disappointed whenever we had to work a weekend case."

"Because that was my only time with Will."

"We knew why." Emily continues. "And you were happier in general, like someone whose in love. You never talked about your crazy weekends like you did before you met Will and you were always busy on the weekends whenever we invited you to go out. It was pretty easy to profile JJ."

"Well, now that you all know, I hope you're done profiling me." JJ smiles.

"Oh, we've moved on." Emily assures her. "Reid, Rossi and I have a bet on Morgan and Detective Lopez. We bet on how long it is before he flies back down to Miami to meet up with her."

JJ laughs. "Okay, glad I'm not the only one. I'm off to surprise Detective LaMontagne in his hotel room before he has to head back to New Orleans."

"Have fun!" Emily watches JJ leave.

* * *

_**Did I mention that I love reviews? Cuz I do :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N**- Continues where the last chapter left off._

* * *

Will's packing his suitcase to head home to New Orleans. There's a knock at his door. He opens it. "Room service." A hotel maid is standing outside his door with a cart of food. She's about to push it into his room.

"Hold up." Will tells her. "There's some mistake. I didn't order any room service."

"I did." JJ appears behind the maid.

"Well, come on in then." Will opens the door of his room to let them in. The maid wheels the cart of food in front of a little table. Will hands her a tip before she leaves them alone in the room. "What are you doing?" Will asks JJ.

"I wanted to surprise ya."

"Well, it worked cause I'm surprised." He rubs his palms together. "And hungry." He looks at the room service cart. "You even ordered wine."

JJ grabs onto his arm. "Look...I'm sorry about Charley and I'm sorry how I've treated you this week. I want to make it up to you."

Will pushes a strand of JJ's hair behind her ear. "I understand now."

JJ responds. "It still doesn't make it right. You were grieving the loss of a friend and I was...-"

"Hey...It's okay, I forgive you." Will tells JJ.

JJ grins at him a few seconds before forcefully pushing him down on the bed.

Will's caught by surprise and flops onto the bed on his back. "Damn! Nobody better mess with you, you're a lot stronger than you look." He chuckles.

"Oh...that was nothing." JJ climbs on top of Will, straddling him. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Will smiles. "We should fight more often. I like this whole making up thing." He pulls JJ's face to his for a kiss.

JJ starts unbuttoning his shirt then reaches down for his belt buckle.

"Hold on, darlin'. I'm gonna need to run up to the store first."

JJ stops kissing him to look him in the eyes. "_Now? _What could you possibly need from the store that's so important?"

"Uh..Some protection." He tells her. "I don't have anything with me. You caught me by surprise."

JJ places her finger on his lips. "Shut up Will." She whispers while she unbuckles his belt.

"What about the protection?" Will asks.

"Screw it." JJ unzips his pants now. "Let's do it anyway." She snakes her hand into his boxers.

"Fine by me if it's fine with you." Will sucks on her neck before pulling her shirt off. He unclasps her bra.

JJ tugs off his pants and then her own. "Uhh...I've missed this." JJ kisses him, still straddling him.

Will rolls them over so he's on top now. "Making up is sure fun to do." He grins at her like the cat who got the cream.

JJ holds onto him tight against her bare body. "I've wanted to do this all week."

Will answers. "I wish I would have known that. I was getting worried."

JJ tilts her hip up in line with his. "I'm here now so less talking and more doing." She gives him a hot kiss on the lips.

"Yes ma'am." Will murmers against her lips. Hips swivel into place and then he's sliding into her. She breathes his name as he slowly strokes in and out of her. It's slow, contolled and romantic. Their eyes meet while he slowly glides in and out of her. They're trying to prolong it, enjoying the feel of each other but they're overcome with pleasure, and they can't go slow anymore. JJ moans fiercley as they start moving harder, deeper, and faster with their passion. She bites on his shoulder as she comes wave after wave with pleasure. A moment later, he grunts and spills into her, groaning her name.

They lie still for a few blissfull minutes. They listen to the sound of their heavy breathing until he says. "I love you, JJ."

"I love you too." She gives him a light kiss on the shoulder.

Will looks over at the food service. "What do you say we dive into that before it gets cold?"

"Okay, let me wash up first." JJ pads into the bathroom to clean herself up. She walks back into the room and gathers her clothes up from the floor to get dressed.

Will grabs his clothes and heads into the bathroom to clean himself up. After he's done, he joins JJ at the little table in the hotel room. She already has the food set out and the wine poured.

"Well, this was the best surprise anyone has ever gave me." He clinks wine glasses with JJ.

"To surprises." JJ clinks glasses with him.

Will takes a sip of his wine before putting the glass down. "I'm so happy everything worked out for us. You had me really worried."

"I know. I'm sorry." JJ says. "Can we just put it behind us?"

"Yeah," Will nods. "Some guy must have hurt you real bad."

JJ takes a deep breath then lets it out. "In college, my first real boyfriend, the first guy I loved and thought I could trust."

"What did he do, cheat on you or something?" Will cuts up his steak.

"After my dad's funeral, I came back to campus and found him in bed with one of my roommates. I was devastated."

"And I'm guessing you never let anyone inside your heart again?"

"Didn't think I could handle it getting broken again." JJ shrugs. "I didn't want to feel that kind of pain again so I run from it. I run from getting hurt, always." JJ cuts up her steak.

"You mean to tell me a beautiful girl like you has never been in a relationship since college?"

"I've dated. I've had sex since then but I never let it get serious. I never let myself fall in love again until I met you."

"Well, I promise I will never break your heart Jennifer Jareau."

"You better not." JJ warns him with a smile.

Will laughs. "I know not to mess with you, honey, with the way you threw me onto the bed."

JJ laughs now. "And you're not going to believe this."

"Believe what?"

"They all knew, Prentiss, Morgan, Reid, Hotch. They all knew we were dating since I left New Orleans after the Jones case."

Will takes another sip of his wine. "Does that surprise you? They're profilers."

"But they never said anything. They never let on they knew until today." JJ tells Will.

"That's because they were waiting for you to come to them with it."

"I guess."

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Will asks.

"What?"

"Not having to hide it anymore. I want to shout to the world that I'm crazy about you."

"Well, now you can. The whole world knows about us now."

"Good." Will digs into his dinner. "What time is your flight out tonight?"

JJ answers. "We closed the case. I don't have to fly back with the team tonight. I'll call and tell them I'm booking a flight out for the morning instead. I mean they know about us anyway, so why not?"

"I'll do the same." Will agrees. "I cancel my flight out tonight too. We can stay here together tonight, just the two of us."

"That's the idea." JJ grins and they clink wine glasses again. "To just the two of us."

* * *

_**A/N-** Little do they know but it's going to be *Just the three of them in nine more months.*_

**_REVIEW :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- **_I originally wrote this as chapter one. I wasn't sure if I was going to continue the story. I added it again here because it follows the last chapter. The next chapter will be when Will comes to NY to meet JJ and they tell the team that she's pregnant._

* * *

She waited until Emily was out of site before pulling the sheet of paper out of her top desk drawer. She read it again. This was life changing. Positive for pregnancy -it said. She knew she had to tell him. She thought about the stalker case she worked on today and how the woman had an abortion and never told her boyfriend. She witnessed the hurt and disappointment displayed on the boyfriend's face first hand and she didn't want to do that to Will. She couldn't do that to Will. He deserved better than that. She picked up the phone.

"Hey it's me." She says.

"Hey." Will answers.

"Do you have a minute?" She asks.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" He asks. It's unusual for her to call at this time of the day. They normally talk every evening before bed. They talk about the cases they're working on and when and where they plan to meet up the next week end. It's definitely unusual for her to call now at 5 pm. She knows he's still at work. Something must be up.

"I'm fine…fine. We just really need to talk."

"Shoot. I'm listening." He puts his feet up on the desk.

She hesitates before saying. "I'm pregnant." She waits for his response.

He's quiet for about thirty seconds while he tries to process what she just said. "Say that again."

"I'm pregnant." She says again.

"Oh yeah." He drawls. "That's what I thought you said. I just wanted to make sure I heard it right."

"It's true." She nods into the phone. "I'm definitely pregnant. I have the paper work right in front of me."

Will answers. "I'm guessing it happened that night in Florida while we were making up after you broke up with me? It happened when you came to my hotel to surprise me that evening before my plane left?"

"Yeah...that would be the night. I'm so sorry, Will."

"You've got nothing to be sorry about, JJ, last I checked it takes two to make a baby."

"Yeah but you're the one who suggested we stop because we didn't have protection and I said screw it. I'm the one who said '_let's just do it anyway_.' "

Will chuckles, joking with her. "Yeah, you held your weapon to my head threatening to pull the trigger unless I let you have your way with me."

JJ laughs. She's feeling more relaxed now.

Will sighs. "So, I guess you're gonna be a momma and I'm gonna be a daddy in nine months time."

"Eight months." JJ answers. "Well really seven and a half. It's been six weeks since then."

Will chuckles. "We're running out of time. We better start looking for cribs."

"So, you want to keep it?" JJ asks to be clear.

"Of course I want to keep it. This baby is a part of you and a part of me, JJ."

"I know but you have your career in New Orleans. You're the chief homicide detective and I'm here in Quantico. How are we going to raise a child like this?" JJ rubs her head.

"We'll figure it out." Will scratches his head. "We'll figure something out."

"We don't have to Will. I could make it all go away like it never happened. We can pretend this never happened."

"Don't do that, JJ. I love you. I want this baby."

JJ has tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy you said that."' She rubs her belly. "Because I want this baby too."

Will tells her, "I want to come up there and see you. I want to give you a great big hug and kiss."

"You can't, you're working on an important case. I'll come to New Orleans and see you this weekend."

"Okay, darlin' I gotta get back to work. Take care of yourself. I'll talk to you tonight."

"Okay and Will?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

"I know you do darlin' I'll talk to you later."

JJ hangs up the phone with a smile on her face. She pats her belly. "We're gonna be alright." She says.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N-** Some dialogue from the first part of this chapter is lifted directly from the episode Lo-Fi. I take no credit for those lines which you will probably recognize from the scene where JJ and Will tell the team they are pregnant. :)_

* * *

JJ's sitting in her office talking to Will on the phone. "I'll pick you up from the airport. I don't want you crib shopping without me." She teases.

Hotch knocks on the door. "JJ we have a case. We're meeting now."

"Nothing came across my desk."

"This one came directly to me." Hotch leaves in a hurry.

JJ calls Will back and leaves a message. "Don't head to the airport just yet. I'll call you back when I know more."

The team decides to fly to NY for a case of a serial killer who is shooting random people in the city. The team discuss the case on the plane while JJ sits in the back seat by herself, worrying. She knows she should take herself out of the field if this is a dangerous case. It's not just her life that she's risking anymore but she can't bring herself to tell the team that she's pregnant. She's always been a private person and it's just too hard for her to tell them about her unplanned pregnancy.

They arrive in NY, JJ hits the pavement of NYC with Morgan searching for a suspicious guy wearing a hoodie. She's relieved that the shooter showed up a block away from Emily and Detective Cooper rather than her and Morgan. The suspect shot Detective Cooper, nearly killing him. Emily chased down the suspect, killing him. This case is highly dangerous, JJ knows she shouldn't be in the field but she still can't bring herself to tell them she's pregnant.

The next day as she's walking out of the hotel with some team members. Reid gestures to the waiting area. "JJ"

JJ looks and sees Will sitting on a couch. "Will?" She walks toward him, the team follows.

Will rises to his feet, walking toward the team. "Hey, I took a shot and flew out to DC but it didn't work out. I figured a train ride to NY was only a few more hours."

Hotch extends his hand to shake with Will. "Nice to see you again Detective."

Will shakes Hotch's hand. "I'm sorry for showing up like this. I know you're working but..uhm…" He looks at JJ now. "I can't stand you being on this case and me not being near, considering what's going on."

Hotch looks concerned. "Is there a problem?"

Will and JJ stare at each other for a few seconds before JJ turns around to face her team. She hesitates before telling them. "I'm pregnant."

Emily is the first to react. She's happy for them. "Oh my God, JJ. Congratulations." Emily says with a huge smile and a hug.

Will tells Hotch as if Hotch is the team dad. "I asked JJ to marry me."

JJ turns around. "Will." She scolds him. The team doesn't need to know _all_ of their business.

"We're working out some kinks." Will tells Hotch.

"We'll give you two some time alone." Hotch tells Will and JJ before walking away.

JJ follows Hotch. "Hotch." She calls him.

Hotch turns around. "JJ, you could have told me."

"I know." JJ says. She likes to keep her personal and professional life separate and her being pregnant is part of her personal life, not her work life.

"I understand if you need to take some time." Hotch tells her.

"No, I want to be here." JJ tells him. She's not ready to give up her job, not even for her pregnancy.

"Okay, then 7am." Hotch tells her.

Hotch leaves with Emily and Spencer following him. They smile at JJ as they walk past her. It's a relief that it went so well.

"Are you crazy?" JJ smiles at Will as she walks toward him.

Will has tears in his eyes. He's overcome with emotion that the woman he loves is pregnant with his baby. "Come back to DC with me?" Will asks her.

"Oh, you're not serious?"

"They know now. They'll understand."

JJ explains. "We're working on a case with six murders."

"Exactly, your job is too dangerous for the baby."

JJ responds. "Yeah, exactly like yours. Are you gonna give up your shield?"

Will doesn't answer.

JJ grabs both of his hands to hold. "Look, I love the gesture and I love the romance but we're _both_ gonna be parents. We _both_ have dangerous jobs."

Will looks in her eyes. "The first thing a cop does after she finds out she's pregnant is take herself out of the field."

"Can we not argue about this? Let's argue about baby names and cribs instead." She pulls Will in for a hug.

Will hugs her back. "Only if you let me win."

"Not a chance." JJ kisses his neck, breathing in the scent of his cologne.

JJ and Will return to her hotel room where they celebrate their baby news in private. They lie together in the afterglow. "So, you're not mad I showed up here and kinda forced you into telling the team you're pregnant?" Will asks.

JJ kisses his shoulder. "I'm happy you came. I was trying to figure out a way to tell them, it was easier with you there."

Will kisses her head. "They reacted pretty well to the news."

JJ chuckles. "I'm surprised they didn't figure it out. They _are_ profilers."

"Emily was really happy for us." Will comments.

"Yeah, she was. Emily needs to be a mom too. She loves kids. I feel kind of guilty that I got pregnant first."

"Emily wants to be a mom?" Will asks.

"Yeah, she takes it hard when we have a case where a child loses their parents. She wants to take all the kids home with her."

Will nods. "Emily would make a good mom."

JJ nudges his arm. "What about me?"

"You're gonna be a great momma darlin'."

"And I know you'll be a great daddy." JJ pats his chest before saying. "Hotch was hurt that I didn't tell him I was pregnant first."

"He _is_ your boss." Will explains. "He wants the team to feel comfortable coming to him about things like this. He's probably second guessing himself, thinking he's not an approachable boss."

"I know." JJ sighs again. "I didn't mean for him to feel that way. It's me, not him. I've always had trouble talking about personal stuff especially at work. I like to keep work and my personal life separate."

"Except now you can't because your personal life is crossing paths with your work life. You're going to have to take the baby to work with you for the next six months until he or she is born."

"I know." JJ nods.

"And your work is not safe for the baby."

"We said we weren't going to argue about this Will."

"Okay, okay." Will agrees and changes the subject. "Did you see Reid's face when you said you were pregnant? He looked confused."

JJ laughs. "Spence always looks like that when he's computing in his head."

"What was he computing?" Will asks.

"Probably calculating the statistics of people our age ending up with an unplanned pregnancy. I can hear him now. '_In teenagers the odds of an unexpected pregnancy are rather high but the numbers drop significantly each year after you enter your twenties._' Except, Spence would rattle off the exact percentages."

Will chuckles. "Is that what he was thinking?"

"Oh...Yeah...You better believe it. He'll probably rattle the numbers off to me at work tomorrow."

* * *

The next day at work JJ gets a package from Will. He says he's going back to New Orleans because he doesn't want to be in the way. JJ feels bad for making him feel like that. She pulls his badge out of the envelope. He's giving up his shield for her and their baby. She smiles before asking Hotch. "Do you need everyone in the field?"

"No." Hotch tells her. "Go to the hotel and tell Will what's going on, then report back here to work point."

"Okay." JJ happily hurries back to the hotel to meet up with Will. They have another private celebration in the hotel room before Will walks her out to her car. They hold hands and kiss as he walks her to her SUV.

* * *

_**Don't forget to review. :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

Will comes home from work to find JJ asleep on the couch. He changes and washes up to make dinner. After about a half hour JJ wakes up. "Will, I didn't hear you come in."

"I didn't want to wake you. You looked comfortable and I know you haven't been getting much sleep these days."

JJ pushes her six month pregnant belly off the couch with her hands. "It's weird. I'm uncomfortable sleeping at night yet I can fall asleep anytime during the day."

'That's because your exhausted from staying up all night."

"I fell asleep at my desk today. Hotch sent me home." JJ grabs a grape out of the fruit bowl.

"No snacking." Will teases. "Dinner is in the oven.' He continues. "I was wondering why you beat me home from work today."

JJ snatches a handful of grapes.

"You're going to spoil your appetite darlin.'" Will tells her.

JJ tells him. "I fell asleep while looking through a stack of files trying to pick out which cases to take."

"I guess there was nothing too interesting if you fell asleep."

"They're all interesting but I was just so tired. Hotch made me go home. He said I wasn't going to be any good if I was looking through the files exhausted."

"He's right." Will adds. "Maybe you should consider cutting your hours until the baby's born."

"I don't want to do that. I want to save my time until after he's here so I can have more time with him before I go back to work."

"You don't have to do that, you know JJ. I'm working now as a detective in DC. You don't have to go back to work after Henry's born. I can support us."

"I want to go back to work, Will. I love my job."

"What will we do when Henry's born?" Will asks. "We need someone to look after him."

"We should start looking now." JJ tells him. "Can't you ask any of the cops you work with to recommend someone?"

"I suppose." Will says. He'd prefer JJ to stay home with Henry but he knows how much she loves her job so he doesn't push it.

"How was your day today? JJ asks. "Anything exciting happen?"

"If you call dodging bullets exciting, then yeah."

"What happened?"

"We pulled over a suspect in a drive-by shooting, downtown. The suspect pulled out a gun and started shooting at us. Luckily, my partner shot him before he was able to seriously injure one of us. I took a hit but I had my vest on so I walked away."

JJ's eyes go wide with worry. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you call and tell me if you got shot at?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Will, you have to tell me these things. I need to know that you're okay. It's not just us anymore. We need to think about our son." JJ rubs her six month pregnant belly.

Will smiles. "I'm okay. See. I had my vest on. The bullet didn't touch my skin."

"Will, you could have been killed. Then what would I do? I'd have to raise this baby alone."

"Same here." Will nods. "Your job is dangerous too."

JJ hugs Will. "I'm so glad that you're okay. We have to do something though."

"What?" Will asks, curiously.

"We can't leave Henry an orphan. If one of us gets seriously hurt or killed in the line of duty then the other one has to quit their job and find a safe one. Can you promise me that Will, if anything happens to me you'll quit your job?"

"I promise." Will says.

"And we should try to work it out that we're not both in the field at the same time. If I'm in the field you'll have to do desk duty and if you're in the field I have to work point for the team. We can't take the chance of leaving Henry with no parents."

Will pats JJ's belly. "I promise."

"Me too." JJ hugs Will tight.


	13. Chapter 13

One…two….three….push. The nurse calls out.

"C'mon, JJ, you got this." Will squeezes her hand for encouragement while JJ pushes and squeezes the baby boy out.

"It's a boy." The doctor announces. Little pink fists wave in the air.

"We already knew that." Will smiles, looking at his newborn son. The nurse cleans the baby up before handing him to Will. Will admires his newborn son and walks over to show him to JJ. "Let's go meet your momma."

JJ reaches for the baby wrapped in a soft blue blanket. "He's amazing. I can't believe we did this. He's really ours."

"He sure is amazing." Will stares at the newborn in JJ's arms. The baby tries to suckle off of JJ's breast.

"He's just like his daddy." Will chuckles.

"He looks like you." JJ stares down at her baby.

"Hotch is waiting outside with Emily and Penelope. I better go give them the news." Will gives JJ a kiss before leaving the room. "It's a boy." he tells the team who are in the waiting room.

"Yay!" Penelope claps her hands.

"We knew it was a boy already but Yay anyway." Emily hugs Will.

"Congratulations." Hotch shakes Will's hand. "We'll let you get back to JJ and your son."

"I'll call you when JJ gets up to her room. I'm sure she'll want to see you all." Will tells them.

"And we can't wait to see that bundle of joy of yours." Penelope can't contain her excitement. "C'mon let's go to the store and get those blue baby boy balloons now." Emily and Hotch follow Penelope out of the lobby.

Will walks back in the labor room where JJ is resting. "Your team was sure excited."

"Who was there?" JJ asks.

"Penelope, Emily and Hotch."

JJ laughs. "I can see Garcia and Emily getting excited but Hotch doesn't get excited about anything."

"He had a faint smile on." Will tells her.

"That's a lot from Hotch." JJ laughs. "It takes a lot to get that man to smile. Were Morgan and Spence there yet?" JJ asks.

"No. I think they're still in Vegas working on that case."

"Oh right." JJ kisses Henry on the top of his soft head. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?" Will asks, sitting down next to her on the bed to admire their baby.

"I know we said if anything happened to the both of us either my mother or your sister would raise Henry and I want to keep it that way."

"I hear a but coming." Will raises his eyebrows.

"But I was thinking of asking Garcia and Spence to be the God parents, would that be okay with you?"

"Well, my sister isn't religious so she wouldn't mind if Penelope is the Godmother but I wanted to ask Todd to be the Godfather, he's my closest friend."

"Todd lives in New Orleans and wouldn't see Henry much. How about if we ask Todd to be the Godfather of our next child."

Will raises his eyebrows. "We're having more?"

"You said you wanted two." JJ reminds Will. "I wanna wait a few years but yeah, I want one more. I want Henry to have a sibling."

"Well, okay, if you promise Todd can be the Godfather to our next child then Spencer can be Henry's Godfather but why do you want Spencer as a Godfather? I've never seen him interact with a kid."

"I think Spence would be good with Henry. In a way, Spence is like a big kid. I think they could relate."

"Well, okay, then." Will sticks his hands in his pockets. "But just remember I choose the Godparents of our next child."

"Got it." JJ smiles.


	14. Chapter 14

_**One Month Later-**_

JJJ and Will are eating at a fancy Italian restaurant. "JJ why'd I take you out here if you're just gonna order a salad?"

"I'll nibble at your plate when it comes."

"I'm hungry." Will teases. "I'm not sharing'."

JJ pretends to make a sad boo-boo face.

Will laughs. "I'm just kiddin'. I'll share anything with you but why'd you order a salad. Why didn't you just order a meal?"

"I have to lose all this baby weight before I go back to work. I had an excuse for looking like a whale when I was pregnant but I don't have that excuse anymore."

"You look great, Jayje."

"Coming from the man who loves me. Too bad everyone else won't think so."

"Who cares what anyone else thinks?" Will tells her. JJ checks her phone.

Will laughs. "You just texted your momma five minutes ago. She said Henry was fine."

"I'm not used to being away from him. This is the longest I've been away from him since he was born." JJ sighs.

"I don't know how you're going to manage to go back to work next month if you can't handle being away from him for two hours to go out for dinner."

"I know." JJ rubs her head. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to do it. I wish my mom could move here. It would be so much easier if I knew she was here to watch him."

"She's here for two weeks to help us out but I don't think she's willing to move here. Besides JJ, I'm working, you don't need to go back to work if you don't want."

JJ takes a deep breath and breathes it out. "It's tempting to stay home with Henry but I don't want to lose myself. I love my job at the BAU and I'm not ready give it up just yet."

"I can see about cutting my hours." Will suggests. "This way Henry isn't in daycare the whole time."

JJ smiles and squeezes Will's hands from across the table. "How did I get so lucky to have you?"

"You must have played your cards right." Will teases before he takes a small box out of his pocket.

JJ's eyes pop open wide. "Don't Will. I told you I'm not ready."

"Don't worry. It's not an engagement ring." Will tells her.

JJ opens the box. There's a sparkly gold citrine ring staring up at her.

"It's Henry's birthstone." Will tells her. "I got myself one two."

"Thank you." JJ takes the ring out of the box.

Will slips it on her right index finger. "I wanted to give you something since we're Henry's parents together."

"I love you, Will."

"I love you too but can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." JJ admires her ring. "Why don't you want to marry me? We love each other, we're living together and we have a kid together. Are you against marriage or something?"

"It's not that I'm against marriage. I want to be married someday but not yet."

"Why not?" Will asks.

"I don't want us to get married because of Henry. I want us to get married because of us."

"I'm not asking you because of Henry. I love you." Will tells her.

"I know." JJ says. "But you didn't ask me before I was pregnant. You asked me when I was pregnant and now after Henry is born."

I would have asked you before you found out you were pregnant but things were complicated then. I was living in New Orleans and you were working here. It was complicated to figure one of us would have to relocate if we got married."

"But you relocated after I was pregnant."

"That's because I couldn't stand being away from you. You were pregnant with my child."

"Exactly." JJ says. "You were willing to relocate because I was pregnant but if I wasn't would you still be living in New Orleans right now. You see, Will, I don't want us to get married because of Henry. I want us to get married because you want to marry me.

"I do want to marry you, JJ. I would have relocated eventually even if you weren't pregnant."

"Then what's the rush?" JJ asks him. "Like you said, we're living together, we have a son together. We just don't have the official paperwork to say we're married."

"Okay, but I'm not asking you again. When you're ready to make it official you come to me." Will tells her.

"You got it, Detective." JJ smiles before digging into her salad.

_**I love reviews :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

One year later-

It's late on a Friday evening, JJ comes home from work, slams her purse on the table. "I'm home." She yells out.

Will meets her at the door. "How was your day?" he asks.

"Horrible. Where's Henry?"

"He just fell asleep. I couldn't keep him up any longer. You're late."

"I know. I need a drink."

"What happened?" Will mixes up a martini for her.

JJ plops down on the couch. "Today was my last day with the BAU. I start at the Pentagon on Monday."

"I thought you turned down the job offer for the Pentagon." Will hands her the martini.

"I did. They won't take no for an answer. They're forcing me to go."

"Can they do that?"

"Apparently." JJ sips her martini.

"Can't Hotch help you out. Can't he say the BAU needs you?"

"He tried all he could do. His hands are tied. This is coming from the top."

"That's what you get for doing your job too well." Will pulls a beer out of the fridge for himself.

"It sucks." JJ takes another sip of her martini.

"Look at the bright side, Jayje. If you're working at the Pentagon you'll be in town more. We can eat dinner at night and you can spend every weekend with Henry. Henry will be happy to have his momma around more."

"I know." JJ sighs.

"And then I can go back to work full time if you're working a safe job at the Pentagon." Will suggests.

"You don't need to work at all, Will. I got a huge promotion by being sent to the Pentagon which means a big fat raise. You don't need to work."

"I want to work JJ. Just like you do. I need to work to be me."

"I get it." JJ takes another sip of her martini.

"Besides they're going to need me down there more now. We've got a doozy of a case today."

"What's your case?" JJ asks.

"A homeless guy found the body of a girl in the alley. Her lips were missing."

JJ's ears perk up. "How old was she?"

"We don't have an ID but the coroner estimates she's in her late teens or early twenties. We're going through our missing person's file to see if we fine a match."

"Was the girl homeless?" JJ asks.

"Didn't look like it. She was dressed up in nice clothes and her hair was fixed up Marilyn Monroe style. Someone sent a picture of the body to the media after she was found. Weird, right?"

"That is weird. Did you send the case to the BAU?"

"Not yet. We don't think it's a serial."

"Still, I'd send it to the Bau."

"We just got the case today. My boss wants work on it before asking for help."

"So, the Unsub could do it to another girl?"

"I'm not the boss JJ. If I was I'd send it to the BAU. But now that you're at the Pentagon, you'll be around more for Henry and I could put in for a promotion." Will hints.

JJ rubs his shoulders. "You really miss being the Chief homicide detective, don't you?"

"I do." Will nods. "I want this JJ. I want to lead this case."

"Okay, then go for it. I'll work at the Pentagon and be here for Henry at night and on the weekends."

"I knew I loved you." Will kisses JJ.


	16. Chapter 16

Will walks in the door late on a Sunday evening. JJ meets him at the door. "How was your day?" She kisses him hello.

"Crazy." Will pulls off his jacket and tie. "Tell me about your day."

"Well, I took a nap when Henry did, then I ran around after him, then I took him for a long walk in the park and I made you a baked ham with mashed potatoes for dinner…-"

Will interrupts. "Mmmm...My favorite. It smells good in here."

"It's Sunday and I was home all day with Henry so I figured I'd try to cook something." JJ follows Will into the kitchen. "Now, tell me about your day."

"Why are you so interested?" Will teases. He knows exactly why she's interested.

"Because you're working with my team on the DC Ripper case." JJ says, accusingly, like Will should know better.

Will chuckles.

"C'mon, Will, tell me. I'm dying to know. I saw Garcia on televison. She was doing a public service announcement dressed up like Marilyn Monroe. Since when do they send Garcia to do stuff like that? She's the team tech analyst."

"They needed her dressed up like Marilyn Monroe to flush the unsub out."

"Why?" JJ's real curious.

"The unsub has an obsession with Marilyn Monroe so we thought it would pull him out and it did, it worked. Penelope did great."

"It should have been me. I should have been the one doing the announcement. I work with the media as a liason."

"Except you're working at the Pentagon now." Will reminds.

JJ takes a deep breath. "What was the unsubs obsession with Marilyn Monroe about?" JJ asks while she watches Will eat his ham.

"Seems his mother was in a theater play about the life of Marilyn Monroe. She played the lead but she had to give it up when she was four months pregnant with the unsub. She resented him for it her whole life."

"I never want to resent Henry like that."

"It's not Henry's fault they sent you to the Pentagon." Will takes a sip of his beer.

"I know but I would never resent Henry anyway. He's a child he can't help what goes on with me or my job. How could that mother resent her son for getting fired?"

"She was pregnant and couldn't play Marilyn Monroe anymore because of it. She blamed the baby." Will explains.

"That's twisted."

"I know it." Will eats his mashed potato's. "She made sure her son was well aware that he ruined her life and her career just by being born. So when they revived the play about Marilyn Monroe's life a few months ago, he made sure he kidnapped whoever played the lead, killed them and ruined their lives just like he ruined him momma's life."

"Sick." JJ shakes her head.

"Yeah, when we arrived at his house to take him into custody, he carried his momma out in his arms. Turns out she died years ago. All that was left was a skeleton. He sewed one of the victims lips to her mouth. He was trying to bring his mother back to life." Will explains.

"I'm glad you caught him. Good job." JJ gives Will a playful punch on the arm.

"I know you miss it JJ."

JJ nods. "At least _you_ have an exciting job."

"Is the Pentagon really that bad?" Will cuts up more ham.

JJ thinks for a minute. "I guess it's okay but it's not for me. I don't get to work on interesting cases like you just did. I have to wait for you to come home and listen to you talk about your cases to get my daily dose of excitement."

"JJ," Will looks at her. "You do realize that's what I've been doing for the past year. I've worked part time but most of the time I was home with Henry, listening to you talk about your day. I know exactly how you're feeling."

"I know." JJ concedes. "And you never complained."

"Hey." Will takes JJ's chin in his hand. "I might have something to cheer you up."

"What?"

Will pulls his wallet out of his pocket and opens it up. He pulls two theater tickets out.

"What are those for?" JJ asks.

"Did you know that Penelope moonlights as an actress in the theater."

"Noooooo!" JJ's surprised.

"Don't worry, neither did the rest of your team."

"Some profilers." JJ chuckles.

"Well, now they know. The team's going to watch her in the play Friday night. I got us a babysitter and two tickets."

JJ laughs. "You are awesome, Will Montagne. It's a date."


	17. Chapter 17

It's Sunday evening, JJ's reading Henry his goodnight story when there's a knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be." JJ tells Henry. "You hold your book. Momma will be right back." JJ opens the front door to see Garcia standing there with her arms full of bags. "What's this?" JJ asks.

"You said Will was working tonight. I figured you wouldn't wanna cook for just yourself so I brought you take out. Well, I brought _us_ take out."

"Thanks, Garcia." JJ takes two of the bags from her. "Tell me this is not all take out." JJ looks at all the bags. "How much can two people eat?"

"It's not, just these two bags." Garcia walks in the door. "The other bags are for Henry."

"I already fed Henry. He had spaghettios."

"I didn't bring Henry food. I figured you fed him already." Garcia tells her. "These are toys."

"You're going to spoil my son."

"That's what Fairy Godmother's are for. Where is he?"

"I was just putting him to bed."

"Can I give him his presents?"

"He'll never go to sleep if he opens all those toys." JJ looks at the three gift bags.

"Well, then I'll just give him this one." JJ holds up a large blue gift bag. "It's a teddy bear. He can sleep with it."

"Okay" JJ agrees. "Follow me."

JJ walks in Henry's room, followed by Garcia. "Someone's here to surprise you, Henry."

Henry's eyes light up. "Daddy!"

"Sorry, bud, but daddy has to work tonight. It's Auntie Penelope."

"Hewwo." Henry tells Garica.

"Hello buddy. I have a surprise for you." Garcia hands him the blue gift bag.

"Yay." Henry pulls the bear out and hugs it.

"Can you say thank you to Aunt Penelope?" JJ tells Henry.

"Tank...oooo." Henry looks at Garcia.

"You're welcome, buddy." Garcia gives Henry a kiss on the head. "Sleep tight little buddy, don't let the bed bugs bite."

Henry giggles.

"Good night, little man." JJ gives Henry a kiss goodnight. She turns to Garcia. "Momma's hungry. What'd you bring me to eat?"

"I stopped for fried chicken and all the sides." Garcia follows JJ into the kitchen. "What time's Will coming home?" Garcia asks.

"He's got the night shift this week. He won't be home until the morning."

"That's gotta suck." Garcia pulls the bucket of chicken out of the bag.

"I can't complain. How many times have I been out of town on a case, leaving Will home alone with Henry?"

"Too many to count." Garcia licks her finger.

JJ sets out the plates. "Will's happy that I'm at the Pentagon. I'm home every night and every weekend for Henry, so Will can work."

"But _you're_ not happy to be at the Pentagon, right?" Garcia asks.

"It sounds like you don't want me to be." JJ guesses by Penelope's tone of voice.

"Of course, I don't want you to be happy at the Pentagon. I want you back with the BAU. We miss you like crazy."

"I miss you guys too." JJ gives a little smile.

"Would you ever come back?" Garcia bites into her chicken.

"In a heartbeat, if they would let me." JJ takes a piece of chicken out of the bag.

"Maybe you could screw up really bad at the Pentagon and they'll want to get rid of you." Garcia suggests.

"They wouldn't necessarily transfer me back to the BAU if I screwed up that badly. They'd probably fire me."

"Oh well, it was worth a try." Garcia licks her fingers.

"How is everyone?" JJ asks.

"Why don't you stop by the office one day and ask them yourself."

"I would but I'm drowning in paperwork at the Pentagon. I'm lucky if I get a lunch break and then I usually try to meet up with Will and Henry for lunch."

"Well, you look great." Garcia tells her. "You look well rested and polished."

"Yeah, I've been taking advantage of the extra fat paycheck. I might as well treat myself if I have to work there. I have a standing appointment at the spa every Saturday morning for a mani, pedi, massage, facial."

Garcia raises her eyebrows. "And you want to give all that up to come back and work at the BAU? You'd spend your Saturday mornings who knows where chasing an unsub instead of at the spa."

JJ chuckles.

Garcia's phone rings. JJ looks at her.

"It's Hotch." Garcia answers the phone, after she hangs up she tells JJ. "Duty calls. Sorry to eat and run but I got a case awaiting me."

"What is it?"

"Just some unsub running around killing people in Alabama." Garcia grabs a piece of chicken before hurrying out the door to meet the team for their next case. JJ watches her go from the window, wishing she could be going too.


	18. Chapter 18

JJ comes walks in the door, her eyes filled with tears. Will looks over at her. "You okay?"

"No!" JJ throws her purse onto the sofa.

"Look, Jayje, you didn't have a choice."

"It still sucks. Spence cried on my shoulder. You should have seen how upset Garcia was and Morgan... Morgan just looked so sad. I hate this. I used to love my job and now I hate it. I hate lying to them."

"But Hotch knows. He's lying to them too." Will points out. "And _he _still works with them. They're his team and he's lying to them."

JJ takes a deep breath and sighs. "Hotch doesn't have a choice. He needs to lie to them to protect Emily."

"And so do you, JJ. You're doing this for Emily."

JJ plops down on the couch. "It's different. Hotch is their boss. He's always kept a professional distance. He's never gone out for drinks with the rest of us on a Friday night. Spence didn't cry on his shoulder. The difference is I'm lying to my friends. They trust me."

"They trust Hotch too." Will rubs JJ's shoulders for her.

"It's different, Will, or at least it feels different. I hate lying to my friends."

"But it's not just you, babe. I'm trying to tell you. Hotch is lying to them and so is Emily. Emily is their friend too. She's gone out for drinks with us and the team on a Friday night. She's letting them believe she's dead."

"To save her life." JJ argues.

"So, isn't it better to lie to your friends if it's for the right reason." Will rubs her shoulders. "Isn't Emily's life worth lying to them for."

"Of course it is."

"Well, then you've got nothing to feel bad about." Will assures her.

"Thank you, Will." JJ looks in his eyes. "I'm glad I have you."

"Same here." Will hugs her.

JJ breaks the hug to tell Will. "I gave Emily fake ID's to use in Europe and enough Euros to get by on."

"I'm sure Emily appreciates having you at the Pentagon now."

"That part did work out. If I was still with the BAU, then I'd be in the dark with the rest of the team. I'd be grieving Emily's death right now."

"Well, then it's a good thing you're at the Pentagon." Will pulls open a bag of Cheetos. "Because I hate to see you sad."

JJ grabs some Cheetos out of the bag, munching on them.

"Don't eat too much." Will warns her. "You'll spoil your appetite. I want you hungry. I made your favorite for dinner."

"Why?"

"I knew you were going to come home upset about this thing with Emily that's going on and like I said before I hate seeing you sad so I made your favorite dinner."

"You are the best, Will LaMontagne."

"Don't you forget it." Will teases as he heads into the kitchen to get the dinner set out.

JJ opens up her lap top. She has a request from *Lady Goth* to play *Words with Friends.* She smiles and thinks up a name. She licks her orange stained fingers and signs on as Cheeto Breath. Lady Goth laughs from her end of the computer in Paris.


	19. Chapter 19

It's a Sunday evening, JJ opens the front door to let Reid and Garcia in. Garcia sniffs the air as she walks into the house. "What is that wonderful aroma?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs." Spencer answers before JJ has the chance.

"Yeah." JJ nods. "It's Henry's favorite and since Will is working tonight, it's just me and Henry."

"Well, do you have enough for two more?" Reid asks. "We don't eat much."

"Speak for yourself." Garcia tells Reid.

"You guys are welcome anytime, you know that." JJ leads them into the kitchen.

Henry's sitting in his booster seat eating dinner.

"How are the meatballs buddy?" Reid sits down next to Henry.

"Yummy!" Henry yells out.

"Well good because I love yummy meatballs too. They're my favorite." Reid responds.

"Really, Spence?" JJ asks "I didn't know that meatballs were your favorite dinner."

"There's a lot you people still don't know about me." Reid answers.

"I always thought of you as a chicken kind of guy." Garcia tells him than thinks that sounded bad. "I meant that you like to eat chicken not that you are a chicken."

"I got it, Garcia." Reid cuts up a meatball.

"Where's Morgan and Rossi tonight? I thought you said they might stop by with you?"

"Rossi's out with a lady friend." Garcia tells JJ.

"And so is Morgan." Reid bites into a meatball.

Garcia looks surprised. "How do you know that? Did Derrick tell you that?"

"He didn't have to tell me. I'm a profiler. I know everything just like I knew JJ was dating Will for a year before she finally admitted it to the team."

JJ takes out a bottle of red wine from the cabinet along with two wine glasses. "I can't believe you guys knew all that time and didn't let on."

"We all knew." Reid shrugs.

"I didn't!" Garcia calls out.

"I should say all the profilers knew. You can't keep anything secret from us." Reid tells them.

"It would have been nice if one of you said something to me." Garcia complains. "Why was I the only one in the dark about JJ and Will?"

"It wasn't our place to say anything." Reid tells Garcia. "That was up to JJ to tell."

Garcia twirls her spaghetti on her fork. "Seriously JJ, I don't know why you thought you had to keep Will a secret from us."

JJ shrugs. "I'm sorry."

Garcia responds. "Promise you won't keep anymore important secrets from us."

JJ sighs, she knows she's keeping a very important secret from them about Emily. She hesitates before saying. "Well, there are certain secrets I'm sworn to keep because I'm working at the Pentagon."

"We don't mean work secrets." Garcia tells her. "We mean personal secrets, you know the kind of secrets you should keep between friends."

JJ swallows. "I promise." She crosses her fingers under the table knowing that Emily is still alive.

"I know you have a secret that you're not telling us." Reid tells JJ.

"How would you know that, Spence?" JJ asks Reid.

Reid explains. "You only poured two glasses of wine, one for me and one for Garcia. You're off the clock so…-:

Shit, JJ thinks to herself, how is she going to explain not dinking. She's deliberately not drinking because she's afraid to slip about Emily. Spence always comes over to talk about how much he misses Emily and JJ's always worried she's going to slip so she's careful not to drink, not even wine around the team.

"Oh my God!" Garcia calls out. "You're pregnant!"

"No, no." JJ shakes her head. "I am not."

Reid looks at her. "Then why aren't you drinking wine tonight?"

"Uhm. Will and I have been discussing having another baby. We're trying but I'm not pregnant yet." JJ tells them. It's not a total lie. Will has brought up that it would be a good time for them to try for baby number two since JJ's job at the Pentagon is safe for a pregnant woman.

"Well, it's smart of you to refrain from alcohol prior to conception." Reid goes on. "Many people don't do that and end up drinking for the first crucial weeks before they even find out that they're pregnant which is bad because the first few weeks are very crucial in the development of the nervous system…." Reid continues to talk.

JJ's phone rings. "Saved by the bell." She says. She sees that the phone call is from Agent Rossi. Why would Rossi be calling her on a Saturday night? "Excuse me." She tells them. "I need to take this call in the other room."

"Must be important Pentagon business." Garcia twirls her spaghetti.

"Something like that." JJ leaves the room to talk in private. She comes back into the kitchen about ten minutes later.

"So, can you tell us what that was about or is it top secret?" Garcia asks.

"It seems your team is looking for a new agent. They still haven't found a replacement for Emily and Seaver asked to be transerred to another unit...-"

"I saw that one coming." Reid interrupts. "I think Rossi did too."

"Really? I didn't know Seaver wanted to transfer out." Garcia sucks on a strand of spaghetti.

"You're not a profiler." Reid reminds. "I've been noticing Seaver's movements, her eye contact, I knew she was up to something."

"Well, what does this have to do with you, Jayje?" Garcia asks.

"If the Pentagon is willing to let me go because you guys need me more now that I'm an official profiler...-" JJ explains.

"That's great!" Reid announces. "I mean it's not great that Emily is gone. It's absolutely horrible that Emily is gone. I cry myself to sleep about it every night but it's great that you're coming back to us. You are coming back to us, right?"

"Yes." JJ smiles.

"What about Will?" Garcia asks. "Don't you need to discuss it with Will first?"

JJ shakes her head. "Ohhh…Will's not gonna be happy about this but I need to do this for _me._ He'll get over it."

"Welcome back." Garcia gets up to hug her.

"I'm not back yet." JJ tells her. "It's not a done deal. I don't know if the Pentagon is willing to let me transfer back yet."

"Well, I'm going to think positive and wish you congratulations anyway." Reid tells JJ. "I'd say let's toast to it but you can't drink."

Reid and Garcia's phones both go off. JJ looks at them. "I know, I know. You have a case. I wish I could go with you."

"Maybe next time, my kitten." Garcia gives JJ a hug goodbye before she walks out the door with Reid.

JJ looks at Henry. "It looks like momma's going back to work soon. Yes!" JJ smiles before clearing the dinner dishes.


	20. Chapter 20

One week later.

Will comes home from work. JJ greets him with a big wet kiss.

"Wow." Will says. "What's that for?"

"Because I love you." JJ smiles and pulls him into the kitchen by the hand. "I made your favorite dinner; mashed potatos and ham."

"Where's Henry?" Will asks.

"I sent him next door to Debbie's house for the evening."

"Why?" Will asks. "What is this all about?"

"We need to talk." JJ sets the dinner out.

"Talk about what?" Will washes his hands before dinner.

"I've been offered my job back at the BAU and I accepted."

"What?" Will looks dumbfounded. "Without discussing it first?"

"There's nothing to discuss. You know I've wanted this all along. I never wanted the transfer to the Pentagon. I was miserable there."

"But what about Henry?" Will asks.

"Henry will be fine. He's older now. He goes to preschool. He has friends. We know more people that can watch him than before when I worked at the BAU."

"What about me?" Will asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm working full time as a homicide detective again. I don't want to give that up."

"So don't." JJ tells him.

"We promised each other that we both wouldn't work at risky jobs at the same time. We don't want to leave Henry an orphan."

JJ doesn't answer.

"Look, JJ, I gave up my job a Chief Homicide Detective in New Orleans to move up here with you. I took care of Henry so you could keep your job at the BAU. Isn't it _your_ turn to make a sacrifice for me and Henry?"

"I've been working at the Pentagon for almost a year so you could go back to being a homicide detective." JJ responds.

"You didn't do that for me and Henry. You went to the Pentagon because they forced you. You didn't have a choice JJ."

"And now they told me I could have my job back at the BAU and I'm taking it!" JJ raises her voice.

"So, I'm the only one in this family that has to make sacrifices? Not you?" Will's annoyed. "How is that fair?"

"It's a done deal, Will. I already signed the papers. I start back at the BAU Monday morning. It's done."

"You're right. It is done." Will gets up from the table. He grabs his keys and heads for the door.

JJ chases after him. "Don't do this Will."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't walk out the door because you're mad." JJ holds on to his arm.

"Do you even realize how much I've sacrificed for you and Henry, JJ?"

JJ looks at him with tears in her eyes. "I know." She says softly.

"I gave up everything for you, JJ. I gave up my career in New Orleans. I gave up seeing my family and friends that live there. I gave up working for the first two years of Henry's life to stay home and take care of him. I did all that so you could keep working at the BAU but you're not willing to do the same for me. I'm working again. I'm putting my time in at the DCPD, working my ass off to get to be chief homicide detective again and now this. Now I have to quit again so you can go back to the BAU?"

JJ thinks about it. "You don't have to quit. We can both have the jobs we love."

"How can we do that and keep the promise we made about Henry?" Will asks.

JJ takes a breath. "I'll tell the team that I can't work in the field while you're on a risky case. I'll work point like I did when I was pregnant. I'll only work in the field when I know you're not on a dangerous case."

Will swallows and listens.

"C'mon." JJ rubs his arm. "This way we can both be happy and when we're both happy then Henry's happy."

"What about the new baby we were planning on having?"

JJ swallows. "We can still try. If I get pregnant I promise I'll take myself out of the field."

"Really?" Will asks.

"Really." JJ smiles.

"I hate fighting with you." Will pulls JJ in for a big hug. "But I love making up."

"Me too." JJ hugs him, kissing his neck.

"How 'bout we finish dinner and then go work on that sibling for Henry?" Will grins.

"Let's go." JJ swats Will on the butt before they stroll back into the kitchen together.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Three month and a half months later-**_

It's after 2am, JJ walks in the front door of the house she shares with Will and Henry. It's dark and quiet. She pads into the bedroom to find Will asleep. She changes into her pj's before pouncing down on the bed next to him. She nudges his shoulder. "Are you awake?" She asks. She gets no response so she nudges him a little harder. "Hey, are you awake."

Will groans. "Huh?"

"Are you awake?" She asks a third time.

Will rubs his eyes and rolls over to look at her. He answers in a groggy voice. "I am now. What time is it?"

"It's just after two am."

"You just gettin' home from work?" Will runs his hand over his sleepy face wondering why JJ is waking him up in the middle of the night.

"Yeah, so what did you and Henry have for dinner?"

"JJ, you did not just wake me up at two am to ask what I fed Henry for dinner?"

JJ sighs. "No... I can't sleep."

"What's up?" Will props himself up on his elbow. "Did your case go bad?"

"No. We caught the unsub but the team is falling apart."

"Over Emily?" Will asks.

JJ nods. "Yep."

"They'll get over it." Will rubs her arm.

JJ explains. "Garcia, Morgan and Rossi are handling it well. I mean, they were shocked to find out Emily was alive but they understood why we had to do it. They're not holding a grudge."

"But Reid is?" Will asks.

"He's being mean and distant. He's making it really uncomfortable to work with him."

"What did he say?" Will asks.

"He kept dropping these remarks about trust and betrayal when I was in the field with him today, then when I confronted him he yelled at me. He said he almost started taking Dilaudid again after Emily died and he implied it would be my fault if he did for lying to him."

Will rubs JJ's arm to offer comfort."You can't make anyone take drugs, JJ. If Reid went back on the pills it would be of his own doin', not yours."

"Spence is so mad at me. I can't work like this." JJ rubs her hand across her head in distress.

"What about Hotch and Emily? Isn't he mad at them?"

"Not so much at Hotch but he's giving Emily the cold shoulder."

"That's because you and Emily crossed the line as co-workers with him. You were more than just co-workers, you were friends and he feels he was betrayed by his friends."

"So, you agree with him for holding a grudge?" JJ asks.

"Not at all. You did what you had to do to protect Emily's life. Let me ask you something, JJ, if you had to do it all over again would you change anything you did?"

JJ thinks a moment before answering. "No. I wouldn't risk putting Emily's life in danger, not even if it cost my friendship with Spence. I'd never do that to Emily."

"So, there you go. It's not your problem. It's Reid's problem. Ain't nothing you can do about it. The boy will come around in time."

"I hope so because work has been real awkward lately. We have to trust and depend on each other in the field." JJ tells Will.

"Listen JJ, as angry as Reid is at you, I know he would have your back in the field. You know, when my sister and I were little we could go at it like cats and dogs with each other in the house but if anyone else ever done wrong to my sister I'd have her back covered in a second."

"I guess you're right."

"I know I am." Will rubs JJ's arm.

"Do you have to work tomorrow night?" JJ asks Will.

Will sighs. "Yeah, you just got done with your case and now I'm working on a case. Yep, I'll be working tomorrow night. Why?"

"Rossi invited us over for a cooking lesson. He invited the team too."

"Sounds like fun but I doubt I'll have this case wrapped up by tomorrow evening." Will tells her.

"I'll have to ask Debbie if she's free to watch Henry." JJ sighs. "Or maybe I just won't go."

"Why wouldn't you go? It sounds like fun and I want to taste whatever Rossi teaches you to cook."

"Spence doesn't want to go because me and Emily will be there."

"That's his problem, JJ. Don't make it yours." Will rubs her shoulder. "Go have fun with your friends."

JJ looks in his eyes. "I love you."

Will leans over to give her a kiss.

JJ grins. "Since I can't sleep you wanna….-"

"Oh... yeah." Will rolls over on top of JJ and they're off, hot kisses and touches until they're both exhausted and fall asleep in each other's arms..


End file.
